Shadow's Sky
by JackFrost14
Summary: semi-AU. kehidupan Sawada Natsuki termasuk normal. Itu kalau kamu mau menghiraukan ayahnya adalah boss CEDEF, ibunya adalah anak dari sebuah keluarga mafia terkenal dari Amerika, Bloody Rose, kakaknya adalah penerusnya, dan dirinya adalah penerus mafia terkenal dari Itali, Vongola? Yup, pretty normal.
1. He is back

**Shadow's Sky**

* * *

**Summary**: semi-AU. kehidupan Sawada Natsuki termasuk normal. Itu kalau kamu mau menghiraukan ayahnya adalah boss CEDEF, ibunya adalah anak dari sebuah keluarga mafia terkenal dari Amerika, Bloody Rose, kakaknya adalah penerusnya, dan dirinya adalah penerus mafia terkenal dari Itali, Vongola? Yup, pretty normal.

**Fandom**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Rating**: T

**Warning(s)**: OOC(s). Typo(s). OC(s). Multi-language.

**Target 1**: He is back

* * *

-page break-

* * *

_"Nii-chan! Lihat! Aku menggambar nii-chan, loh!" teriak seorang anak kecil sambil memperlihatkan kertas yang ia gambar. _

_"Terima kasih," jawab kakaknya lembut sambil menatap mata adiknya lalu melihat gambar tersebut. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan berkata, "terima kasih, gambarnya bagus sekali, loh," _

* * *

-page break-

* * *

"Aku pulang!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki berambut blonde. Ia memakai seragam SMP Namimori. Anak itu segera berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati ibunya yang sedang asyik masak.

"Selamat datang, Na-kun!" kata ibunya yang masih asyik masak.

"Bu, hari ini ayah pulang, ya?" tanya 'Na-kun' dengan heran begitu melihat jumlah masakan yang dibuat oleh ibunya.

"Bukan ayahmu yang pulang, Na-kun!" jawab ibunya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hah? Terus siapa?" tanya 'Na-kun' yang masih heran.

_Biasanya ibu masak sebanyak ini kalau ayah pulang,_ batin 'Na-kun'.

"Kakakmu! Hari ini kakakmu pulang dari Amerika!" kata ibunya senang.

"HAAAH?"

Ibunya manyun begitu mendengar reaksi anaknya, "Na-kun, jangan bilang kamu lupa kalau kamu punya kakak,"

"Habis ibu tidak pernah cerita tentang kakak! Jangan bilang kalau kakak juga bilang ke ibu '_dia sudah menjadi bintang_' seperti ayah!" teriak 'Na-kun'.

"Hm? Masa' sih?" tanya ibunya dengan nada tidak percaya. 'Na-kun' langsung sweat-drop.

"Uuuh, berapa lama kakak tinggal di Amerika? Dan ia tinggal sama siapa disana?" tanya 'Na-kun' yang masih memproses otaknya.

"Sembilan tahun, dan ia tinggal bersama _nenek_nya," jawab ibunya senang, tetapi entah kenapa ia mengucapkan kata '_nenek_' dengan nada tidak suka.

_Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja,_ batin 'Na-kun'.

"Um.., aku akan ada di kamar," kata anaknya sebelum naik keatas.

"Lalala~" dan ibunya masih asyik memasak.

Begitu memasuki kamarnya, 'Na-kun' langsung merebahkan badannya dikasur dan mengeluarkan HP-nya.

[**You got one new message**]

_Siapa?_

[Click]

[**From: Kira**

**Yo, Natsuki-chan! Kamu sibuk, gak?**]

_Oh, dia toh,_

[**To: Kira**

**Jangan panggil aku 'Natsuki-chan'! Aku bukan cewek! **

**Nah, gak juga. Kenapa?**]

[Click]

[**From: Kira**

**Ahahaha! Habis namamu nama cewek! **

**Main, yok! Bosen, nih!**]

[Click]

[**To: Kira **

**Nah, too lazy.**

**Hari ini kakakku pulang**]

[Click]

[**From: Kira**

**Eh? Yang bener? Aku baru tahu kamu punya kakak**]

[Click]

[**To: Kira**

**Aku juga baru tahu kalau aku punya kakak.**

**Aku gak ingat tentang dia. Kata ibu sih dia tinggal di Amerika selama 9 tahun**]

[Click]

[**From: Kira**

**Wow! Kakakmu keren!**]

[Click]

[**To: Kira**

**..**]

[Click]

[**From: Kira**

**Wuut?**]

[Click]

[**To: Kira**

**Nothing**]

[Click]

[**From: Kira**

**Oh, well.**

**Besok cerita padaku seperti apa dia, ya?**

**Ja!**]

[Click]

'Na-kun' atau Sawada Natsuki, menghela nafas panjang.

_Kira-kira, dia seperti apa, ya? _

[Ting Tong]

"Kyaa~! Tsu-kun! Apakah itu kamu?" teriak ibunya senang dari bawah.

Natsuki segera turun dari kasurnya dan berlari kearah ruang tamu. Natsuki langsung diam terpaku. Ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat sedang memeluk ibunya.

"Aku pulang, Bu,"

* * *

End of Target 1

* * *

-page break-

* * *

Yeiy! Fanfic baru!

Lame title, yeah, I know.

Pendek pula!

*melihat kearah lain*

Uuhh, ano.., etto..

Um..

Sampai jumpa di Target 2 berikutnya!

JackFrost14


	2. Hi, I'm your brother

**Shadow's Sky**

* * *

**Summary**: semi-AU. Kehidupan Sawada Natsuki termasuk normal. Itu kalau kamu mau menghiraukan ayahnya adalah boss CEDEF, ibunya adalah anak dari sebuah keluarga mafia terkenal dari Amerika, Bloody Rose, kakaknya adalah penerusnya, dan dirinya adalah penerus mafia terkenal dari Itali, Vongola? Yup, pretty normal.

**Fandom**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Rating**: T

**Warning(s)**: OOC(s). Typo(s). OC(s). Multi-language.

**Disclaimer**: Not own anything, except my OC(s). No more, no less.

**Target 2**: Hi, I'm your brother

* * *

-page break-

* * *

**Last Target**:

_"Kyaa~! Tsu-kun! Apakah itu kamu?" teriak ibunya senang dari bawah. _

_Natsuki segera turun dari kasurnya dan berlari kearah ruang tamu. Natsuki langsung diam terpaku. Ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat sedang memeluk ibunya. _

_"Aku pulang, Bu,"_

* * *

-page break-

* * *

**Now**:

_"Nii-chan? Kau dimana?" _

_"..dimana..?"_

* * *

-page break-

* * *

"Ah, halo, Natsuki," sapa anak laki-laki berambut coklat itu setelah memeluk ibunya.

"Ah.. Hi?"

Anak itu tertawa, membuat Natsuki malu.

"Ah, maaf. Sepertinya kau tidak begitu ingat, eh? Namaku Tsunayoshi, kakakmu," katanya sambil tersenyum.

_Uuh, ini memang hanya perasaanku saja atau aku memang melihat tebaran bunga dibelakangnya?_ Batin Natsuki bingung.

"Tsu-kun~ Ibu yakin kamu pasti lapar, Ibu sudah membuat masakan kesukaanmu, loh~" kata ibunya sambil menarik Tsuna kearah ruang makan.

"Bu," panggil Tsuna dengan tatapan horor. "ini semua Ibu yang membuatnya?" tanya Tsuna sambil menatap ibunya dengan slow-motion.

Ibunya tersenyum lebar dan mejawab, "iya, Tsu-kun! Ibu membuatnya dengan penuh _cinta_, loh! _CINTA_! Jadi, dihabiskan, ya?"

Tsuna langsung menelan ludah begitu mendengar jawaban ibunya, terutama kata '_cinta_' yang diucapkannya dua kali, "ah, tentu saja, Bu," jawabnya dengan nada ketakutan.

_Aku jadi kasihan padanya,_ batin Natsuki sambil menatapi kakaknya.

_Muahaha! Salahnya sendiri ia seperti Iemtsu. Tidak mengirim kabar selama ia pergi. Like father, like son, eh? Haah,_ batin ibu mereka.

"Selamat makan," kata Tsuna sambil berdoa, _semoga aku kuat sampai akhir_.

* * *

-page break-

* * *

The Next Day,

"Nah, ini dia sekolahnya, SMP Namimori," kata Natsuki sambil menunjukkan sebuah gedung yang besar.

"Sekarang, ayo kita ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah," ajak Natsuki kepada kakaknya.

"Oi! Natsuki-chan!" panggil seseorang dari belakang mereka. Dari belakang mereka, tampak seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Natsuki. Ia berambut hitam dan bermata coklat.

"Ah, Kira! Jangan panggil aku Natsuki-chan! Aku bukan cewek!" teriak Natsuki malu.

"Ahaha! Habis, mau gimana lagi?" katanya sambil tertawa sebelum menyadari seseorang yang berada disamping Natsuki.

"Oi, Natsuki-chan, dia siapa?" tanya Kira.

"Ah, perkenalkan. Aku Sawada Tsunayoshi, kakak dari Sawada Natsuki," kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum.

_Apakah ini ilusi, atau aku benar-benar melihat bayangan tebaran bunga dibelakangnya?_ Batin Kira sambil blushing.

_Déjà vu?_ Batin Natsuki yang juga melihat tebaran bunga dibelakang kakaknya.

"A-ah, namaku Mitarani Kira, senang berjumpa denganmu, Sawada-senpai," kata Kira yang masih sedikit pusing dengan tebaran bunga tadi.

Tsuna masih tersenyum sebelum menatap adiknya, "Natsuki, dari sini biar aku sendiri saja. Aku dengar kamu ada kegiatan klub, kan?"

"Ah, okay. Kakak tinggal masuk saja, dari pintu utama, kakak tinggal belok ke kiri, lalu berjalan lurus terus. Ruang Kepala Sekolah berada disebelah kiri," kata Natsuki menjelaskan.

Tsuna mengangguk, "terima kasih, Natsuki. Ja!" kata Tsuna tersenyum sebelum pergi.

"Nee, Natsuki-chan," panggil Kira setelah melihat Tsuna pergi.

"Hm?"

"Orang tuamu gak salah beri nama, tuh? Elu badannya badan cowok, tapi namamu nama cewek. Sedangkan kakak elu badannya kayak badan cewek, tapi namanya nama cowok.."

Natsuki menghela nafas, "sayangnya tidak, Kira,"

* * *

-page break-

* * *

"Alright you brats! Sit down!" perintah guru mereka begitu memasuki kelas 2-4. Ia laki-laki, berumur sekitar 30-an. Matanya hitam dan berambut coklat.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru," kata guru mereka setelah semuanya sedikit tenang.

Begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh guru mereka, anak-anak kelas 2-4 langsung pada ribut.

"Shut up!" perintah guru mereka. Dan semuanya kembali tenang.

"Kau boleh masuk,"

Begitu mendengar suara gurunya, murid baru itu langsung masuk.

"Perkenalkan, saya Sawada Tsunayoshi. Senang berjumpa dengan kalian semua," kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum.

"And no questions!" teriak guru mereka sebelum anak-anak pada bertanya.

"Good," kata guru mereka. "Oh, hampir lupa. Saya Kurogami Nara. Wali kelasmu sekaligus guru Bahasa Inggris,"

"Kau duduk disana," kata gurunya setelah melihat kursi kosong didekat jendela.

"Um, ano, Sensei.." kata seorang murid yang duduknya dibelakang kursi kosong tersebut.

"Apa?"

"Disana sudah ada yang menempati," kata murid itu.

"Oh, apakah hari ini ia bolos lagi?" tanya guru mereka. Murid itu mengangguk.

"So?" Murid itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Good, kau boleh duduk sekarang," kata Kurogami-sensei kepada Tsuna.

Setelah Tsuna duduk, guru itu langsung memulai pelajaran, "buka buku kalian! Aku ingin kalian berdiskusi pada halaman 198.."

* * *

End of Target 2

* * *

-page break-

* * *

Aaah *histeris*

Saya lupa tulis Disclaimer di target kemarin! *nangis*

Maaf kalau target ini pendek.. *makin keras nangisnya*

Oh, well *berhenti nangis*

Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi yang sudah me-review, men-favorite-kan, dan membaca fanfic ini *bows*

Sampai jumpa di Target 3!

JackFrost14


	3. About school

**Shadow's Sky**

* * *

**Summary:** semi-AU. Kehidupan Sawada Natsuki termasuk normal. Itu kalau kamu mau menghiraukan ayahnya adalah boss CEDEF, ibunya adalah anak dari sebuah keluarga mafia terkenal dari Amerika, Bloody Rose, kakaknya adalah penerusnya, dan dirinya adalah penerus mafia terkenal dari Itali, Vongola? Yup, pretty normal.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Rating:** T

**Warning(s):** OOC(s). Typo(s). OC(s). Multi-language.

**Disclaimer:** Not own anything, except my OC(s). No more, no less.

**Target 3:** About school

* * *

-page break-

* * *

**Last Target: **

_"Good, kau boleh duduk sekarang," kata Kurogami-sensei kepada Tsuna. _

_Setelah Tsuna duduk, guru itu langsung memulai pelajaran, "buka buku kalian! Aku ingin kalian berdiskusi pada halaman 198.." _

* * *

-page break-

* * *

**Now:**

_"..aku akan melakukannya.."_

_"..untuk adikku.."_

* * *

-page break-

* * *

Natsuki menguap lebar begitu pelajaran selesai.

"Jangan lebar-lebar mulutnya, gak cocok untuk seorang _lady_," ejek Kira.

Natsuki langsung menutup mulutnya, "ah, cerewet lo,"

"Sawada-san, aku dengar kamu punya kakak, ya?" tanya teman mereka. Ia berambut coklat panjang dan memakai kacamata.

Natsuki menatap temannya, "iya. Kok tahu?"

"Aku tadi mendengar percakapan antar guru dikoridor," jawab temannya.

"Argh!" teriak Kira tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" tanya Natsuki kaget.

"Miu-chan! Aku pinjem buku Geografimu donk!" melas Kira kepada temannya yang memakai kacamata tersebut.

"Ogah," jawab 'Miu-chan'.

"Ayolah, Miu-chan~" rengek Kira.

"Kamu kan bisa minjam Sawada-san!"

"Dia pelit~ Lagian dia payah dalam pelajaran geogarfi~" jawab Kira.

"Ueda-san, dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu sampai kamu mau meminjamkannya, loh," kata Natsuki kepada temannya itu.

Ueda Miu hanya menghela nafas, "fine,"

"Yeiy~ Miu-chan baik, deh~" kata Kira sambil memeluk Miu.

* * *

-page break-

* * *

"Sawada-san," panggil seseorang dari samping Tsuna.

"Ya?"

"Saya Kurokawa Hana, Ketua Kelas 2-4, bagaimana kalau saya ajak mengelilingi sekolah?" ajak Hana.

"Tentu, Kurokawa-san," jawab Tsuna sambil berdiri.

"Mari saya ajak ke kantin sekolah ini," kata Hana.

"Jika kau tidak membawa bekal, dan atau kau ingin membeli sesuatu dari kantin, kau harus melakukannya dengan cepat," kata Hana begitu sampai di kantin.

Kantin itu dipenuhi oleh anak-anak kelaparan. Banyak yang berteriak "saya beli roti melonnya satu!" ada juga yang berteriak "susu stroberinya dua!".

"Wow," adalah jawaban Tsuna begitu melihat kekacauan yang terjadi di kantin.

"Kau bawa bekal?" tanya Hana.

"Yeah,"

"Good," kata Hana sambil mengangguk, "ayo kita lanjutkan,"

"Di SMP Namimori, kami memiliki dua jenis klub," kata Hana menjelaskan.

"Yaitu klub olahraga dan klub kebudayaan. Klub olahraga terdiri dari sepak bola, basket, voli, baseball, badminton, tenis, kendo, boxing, dan masih banyak lagi. Lalu untuk klub kebudayaan terdiri dari berkebun, drama, paduan suara, memasak, dan masih banyak lagi.

Ketua OSIS disini adalah Takahiro Takeda, kakak kelas kita. Dia dikelas 3-2. Dan Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan adalah Hibari Kyoya, yang juga kakak kelas kita. Dia dikelas 3-1. Saranku adalah, jauhi dia,"

"Kenapa?" tanya Tsuna penasaran.

"Sebenarnya, Takahiro-senpai dan Hibari-senpai bisa dibilang yang mengontrol sekolah ini. Tetapi yang paling menonjol adalah Hibari-senpai, karena ia tidak hanya menguasai sekolah, tapi seluruh kota,"

Mulut Tsuna membentuk huruf O besar selama beberapa detik sebelum menutup kembali.

"I..see.."

"Dikoridor ini adalah ruang untuk klub kebudayaan. Yang disebelah kiri adalah ruang untuk klub memasak, yang dihadapannya adalah ruang menjahit. Disebelahnya adalah ruang musik, dihadapannya adalah ruang drama, dan masih banyak lagi. Kau bisa mengeceknya sendiri.

Nah, bagian koridor ini adalah ruang ganti untuk klub olahraga. Ini adalah tempat terlarang. Karena di koridor ini hanya khusus perempuan. Siswa laki-laki mengganti baju mereka di ruang klub mereka. Jadi, jangan coba-coba untuk memasukinya, got it?" ancam Hana. Tsuna hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh, hampir lupa. Di gedung utama kita memiliki empat lantai. Lantai dasar adalah hall. Seperti yang kau ketahui, jika kau belok kekiri, kau akan menemukan ruang Kepala Sekolah. Nah, jika kau kekanan, kau akan menemukan ruang guru.

Lalu lantai satu adalah lantai untuk kelas 1. Kelas 2 dilantai dua. Dan kelas 3 dilantai tiga. Setiap kelas terdiri dari 8 kelas. Kelas 1 adalah Regular Class. Sedangkan kelas 2 dan kelas 3 memiliki dua tipe kelas. Yaitu Advanced Class dan Regular Class,"

"Aku baru tahu.."

"Kau baru tahu?" tanya Hana dengan nada tidak percaya. Tsuna mengangguk.

"Ugh..boys.."

Hana menghela nafas pelan-pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Advanced Class memiliki 4 kelas. Begitu juga dengan Regular Class. Advanced Class terdiri dari kelas 2-1 sampai kelas 2-4. Dan Regular Class dari kelas 2-5 sampai kelas 2-8. Begitu juga dengan kelas 3.

Untuk menentukan apakah kamu akan dikelas AC -singkatan untuk Advanced Class-, atau di RC -Regular Class-, kau akan dites khusus di ujian akhir kenaikan kelas. Bahkan kau masih dites lagi begitu kau akan naik ke kelas tiga,"

"Tesnya seperti apa?"

"Maaf, itu rahasia. Setiap murid tesnya berbeda-beda,"

"Oh,"

"Lalu untuk atap sekolah. Kau tidak boleh kesana. Karena atap sekolah adalah tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang penting. Seperti Ketua OSIS, Ketua Klub, Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan, dan lain-lain,"

"Dengan kata lain atap sekolah adalah untuk orang yang memiliki kekuasaan, ya?"

"Ya," jawab Hana.

"Tetapi karena kau bilang yang paling menonjol kekuasaannya adalah Hibari-senpai, dengan kata lain atap sekolah juga termasuk tempat terlarang, kan?"

"Kecuali kau mendaptkannya ijin darinya. Jika kau berhasil mendapatkan ijin darinya, berarti dia mengakuimu,"

"Hm.."

"Ah, Sawada-san," panggil Hana tiba-tiba.

"Ya?"

"Kau bilang kalau kau baru tahu ada dua tipe kelas," Tsuna mengangguk, "kalau begitu, kenapa kau bisa memasuki kelas 2-4, kelas AC?"

"Tadi kau bilang kita dites untuk memasuki kelas AC atau RC, kan?" sekarang gantian Hana yang mengangguk, "tadi pagi di Ruang Kepala Sekolah, aku disuruh menjawab beberpa pertanyaan, setelah itu mereka mengatakan kalau aku akan dikelas 2-4,"

"Oh, begitu.."

* * *

End of Target 3

* * *

-page break-

* * *

Huuuuuaaaaaa! *nangis*

Maaf saya telat update! *makin keras nangisnya*

Tapi..

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mau: membaca fanfic ini, me-review, men-favorite-kan, bahkan meng-alert-kan fanfic ini! *happy tears*

Sampai jumpa di Target 4 berikutnya! *kasih permen kepada Readers*

JackFrost14


	4. Oh, you're back

**Shadow's Sky**

* * *

**Summary:** semi-AU. Kehidupan Sawada Natsuki termasuk normal. Itu kalau kamu mau menghiraukan ayahnya adalah boss CEDEF, ibunya adalah anak dari sebuah keluarga mafia terkenal dari Amerika, Bloody Rose, kakaknya adalah penerusnya, dan dirinya adalah penerus mafia terkenal dari Itali, Vongola? Yup, pretty normal.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Rating:** T

**Warning(s):** OOC(s). Typo(s). OC(s). Multi-language. Time-skip.

**Disclaimer:** Not own anything, except my OC(s). No more, no less.

**Target 4:** Oh, you're back

* * *

-page break-

* * *

**Last Target:**

_"Ah, Sawada-san," panggil Hana tiba-tiba. _

_"Ya?" _

_"Kau bilang kalau kau baru tahu ada dua tipe kelas," Tsuna mengangguk, "kalau begitu, kenapa kau bisa memasuki kelas 2-4, kelas AC?" _

_"Tadi kau bilang kita dites untuk memasuki kelas AC atau RC, kan?" sekarang gantian Hana yang mengangguk, "tadi pagi di Ruang Kepala Sekolah, aku disuruh menjawab beberpa pertanyaan, setelah itu mereka mengatakan kalau aku akan dikelas 2-4," _

_"Oh, begitu.."_

* * *

-page break-

* * *

**Now:**

_"Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Dia siapa?"_

_"Dia? Dia nenek kita, ibunya ibu kita,"_

_"Oh. Terus dia disini mau ngapain, nii-chan?" _

_Kakaknya hanya tersenyum sedih._

* * *

-page break-

* * *

"Ah, selamat pagi, Sawada-san," sapa Hana ditengah jalan begitu melihat Tsuna.

Tsuna tersenyum dan membalasnya, "Pagi, Kurokawa-san," lalu Tsuna menatap orang yang ada dibelakang Hana, "Pagi, Sasagawa-san,"

Kyoko ikut tersenyum dan juga membalasnya, "pagi, Sawada-san,"

"Dia siapa? Adikmu?" tanya Kyoko begitu menyadari ada orang yang ada disamping Tsuna.

Tsuna tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Iya, dia adikku, Sawada Natsuki,"

"Sawada Natsuki," kata Natsuki sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Salam kenal, Sawada-kouhai, aku Sasagawa Kyoko," kata Kyoko.

"Kurokawa Hana," kata Hana dengan singkat dan jelas.

"Bagaimana kalau-" belum selesai Tsuna berbicara, ada seseorang yang memotong.

"Natsuki-chan! Pagi!" teriak Kira dari belakang mereka. Dikepala Natsuki, muncul urat nadi besar begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Kira, sudah berapa kali aku bilang untuk jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu!" teriak Natsuki.

Kira terlihat berpikir sejenak, "aku rasa sekitar 1906 kali," jawabnya enteng.

"Kau benar-benar menghitungnya?" tanya Natsuki dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Habis aku bosan," jawabnya lagi.

Natsuki hanya menghela nafas, tahu betul sifat temannya itu.

Tsuna hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku adik dan temannya itu, "seperti yang tadi mau aku katakan, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekolah bareng?"

Yang lain pada mengangguk setuju.

"Ah, Kurokawa-senpai, Sasagawa-senpai. Perkenalkan temanku, Mitarani Kira," kata Natsuki sambil memperkenalkan temannya.

"Salam kenal, senpai,"

"Kurokawa Hana,"

"Sasagawa Kyoko,"

"Nah! Ayo kita ke sekolah~" ajak Tsuna senang.

* * *

-page break-

* * *

Istirahat makan siang,

[Ding] [Dong] [Ding]

"Baiklah semuanya. Pelajaran cukup sampai hari ini, jangan lupa dengan tugas kalian!" kata guru Fisika mereka, Nezu Dohachiro.

"Berdiri, beri salam!"

"Terima kasih banyak, sensei!"

Begitu Nezu-sensei keluar kelas, Tsuna langsung mengeluarkan bekalnya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

_Ah, Natsuki melupakan bekalnya,_ batin Tsuna sambil berjalan menuju kelas adiknya.

Ditengah jalan, seseorang menabrak dirinya.

"Ittai!" teriak Tsuna begitu terjatuh kelantai.

"Tch! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat donk!" teriak orang yang menabrak Tsuna.

"Gomennasai!" kata Tsuna.

Orang itu hanya mengatakan "tch!" sebelum pergi. Tsuna melihatnya masuk kedalam kelasnya.

_Eh? Apakah mungkin dia itu murid bolos yang dimaksud oleh Kurogami-sensei?_ Batin Tsuna bingung.

_Sudahlah, aku harus mengantar bekalnya Natsuki,_ batin Tsuna cuek.

Begitu sampai dikelasnya Natsuki, Tsuna langsung meminta adik kelas untuk memanggilnya.

"Oi, Sawada-san! Ada yang mencarimu, tuh!" teriak Miu dari pintu kelas.

"Siapa?" teriak Natsuki.

"Mana gue tahu!"

"OK!"

"Senpai tunggu saja, nanti dia datang," kata Miu kepada Tsuna sebelum ia pergi kearah kantin.

"Kakak? Kok disini? Ada apa?" tanya Natsuki bingung begitu melihat kakaknya didepan kelasnya.

Tsuna hanya tersenyum, "kau lupa bekalmu," jawab Tsuna sambil menyerahkan bekal yang ia bawa kepada Natsuki.

"Ah, thanks," kata Natsuki sambil menerimanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Natsuki begitu melihat kakaknya kebingungan.

"Tadi temanmu. Dia memakai baju seragam cowok tapi kok rambutnya panjang.."

"Oh, dia. Namanya Ueda Miu, dia cowok, kok. Terkadang dia suka cross-dressing, sih. Termasuk cross-dressing seragam cewek," jawab Natsuki dengan nada yang menatakan 'hal itu sudah biasa, jadi tidak perlu khawatir'.

"Tapi namanya kok.."

"Katanya sih pas ibunya mengandung dia, ibunya berharap banget punya anak cewek. Tapi ternyata cowok ketika ia lahir. Karena ibunya terlalu malas untuk mencari nama cowok, ya sudah ibunya menamainya dengan nama cewek,"

_Kasian banget temanmu itu.._ Batin Tsuna sambil sweat-drop.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku permisi dulu, ya, Natsuki,"

"Ah, hampir lupa, Kak!"

"Apa?" tanya kakaknya bingung.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah aku ada latihan ekstra. Jadi kakak pulangnya sendiri saja, ya?"

"Un!" kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum.

* * *

-page break-

* * *

Begitu bel yang menandakan selesainya jam istirahat makan siang telah berbunyi, Tsuna langsung kembali ke kelasnya.

Dan benar apa yang dipikirkan tadi, anak yang menabraknya adalah siswa bolos kemarin.

"Oi, kau si murid baru itu, ya?" tanya anak bolos itu.

Tsuna hanya mengangguk.

"Tch!" dan anak itu langsung duduk dikursi kosong. Begitu anak baru itu duduk, Hana segera menghampiri anak tersebut.

"GOKUDERA-SAN!" teriak Hana dengan lantang.

"Apa?" tanya si 'Gokudera' dengan kasar.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, monyet! Kau sudah bolos selama satu minggu! Kau kemana saja, hah?" tanya Hana yang juga menggunakan suara 'halus'.

"Tch, itu bukan urusanmu," jawabnya enteng.

"Aku ini Ketua Kelasmu! Kau pikir kelas kita tidak diberi hukuman karena kamu sering membolos?"

"Cerewet banget si-!"

"YOU BRATS! SHUT UP! PELAJARAN SUDAH DIMULAI!" teriak wali kelas mereka begitu melangkah masuk kedalam kelas. Dan otomatis, semua murid langsung duduk dikursi mereka masing-masing.

"Oh, kau sudah masuk sekolah rupanya," kata Kurogami-sensei begitu menyadari 'Gokudera' ada didalam kelas.

"Tch,"

"Baiklah, buka buku kalian! Pelajari halaman 203, lalu coba kerjakan soalnya!" perintah Kurogami-sensei tanpa memperdulikan si murid bolos tersebut.

Dan semua kembali normal.

End of Target 4

* * *

-page break-

* * *

Ehehe *ketawa garing*

Maaf kalau masih pendek *melirik kearah lain*

Dan terlebih lagi ini masih belum masuk ke inti cerita *sweat-drop*

Tapi, saya **harap** 1-2 target lagi sudah memasuki Daily Arcs :)

(Kalau tidak ada perubahan dengan plot cerita yang sudah dibuat oleh saya)

Saya bilang (baca: menulis) harap, loh

Jadi jangan berharap tinggi-tinggi, ya?

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mau: membaca, me-review, mem-favorite-kan, dan meng-alert-kan fanfic ini! *kasih es cendol untuk berbuka*

Sampai jumpa di Target 5 berikutnya! :D

JackFrost14


End file.
